The present invention relates to data storage systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to an improved construction for sliders for supporting transducer elements for proximity recording.
Sliders support transducer elements and include an air bearing surface which supports the transducer elements above the disc surface for read and write operations. Sliders take off and land from a landing zone on the disc surface for contact starts and stops (xe2x80x9cCSSxe2x80x9d). For operation, rotation of the disc provides airflow to the air bearing surface of the slider to raise the slider from the landing zone to fly above the disc surface for operation. Sliders are coupled to an actuator block to position the sliders relative to selected data tracks on the disc surface for read/write operations.
Stiction between the slider and the surface of the landing zone affects xe2x80x9ctakeoffxe2x80x9d of the slider from the disc surface. In some slider designs, the air bearing surface can include feet extending therefrom to support the air bearing surface above the disc surface, to reduce stiction. The contact surface area of the feet and disc is sized smaller than the air bearing surface to reduce stiction and takeoff velocity. Feet may be formed of a relatively hard material to reduce wear caused by contact with the disc surface for long-term operation of the disc drive.
There is better read/write resolution between the transducers supported by the slider and the disc surface at lower slider fly heights. Thus, it is important to provide lower slider fly heights since recording density is increasing. However, lower fly heights may cause interference with the feet and the disc surface. Although feet formed of a hard material provide extended wear resistance, prolonged contact between the feet and the disc surface may damage the disc surface, thus degrading operation performance of the disc drive.
The present invention relates to a slider having feet for elevating the slider above the disc surface for contact starts and stops. The feet of the present invention are formed of a structure having variable hardness for wear resistance and improved operating performance. The variable-hardness feet provide desired wear resistance and limit damage to the disc surface caused by contact of the slider with the disc surface.